The use of LEDs in general lighting is becoming more desirable and more prevalent. Illumination devices that include LEDs typically require large amounts of heat sinking and specific power requirements. Consequently, many such illumination devices must be mounted to light fixtures that include heat sinks and provide the necessary power. The typically electrical connection of such an LED illumination device to a light fixture, unfortunately, is not user friendly. Consequently, improvements are desired.